


Sanctuary

by kkscatnip (autohaptic)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anonymity, Community: smut_fest, Deaf Character, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Gags, God Complex, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Religion Kink, Scars, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autohaptic/pseuds/kkscatnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A naked stranger shows up, possibly to claim sanctuary at the temple where Mouse and Lily live, possibly simply the corporeal form of their patron god. Whichever it is, Pan means to show them a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

Mouse woke with a start when someone touched his shoulder. He and Lily shared a bed, though they were nearly old enough to become priests themselves, but she always bit his neck or kissed his cheek or somesuch to wake him; it couldn't be her.

He opened his eyes cautiously, rolling halfway onto his back, to see the pale features of an unfamiliar boy looking down at him, lit by the moonlight breaking through the trees. It was the full moon tonight, wasn't it? Perhaps he'd used the light of it to travel here to claim sanctuary.

The boy couldn't be any older than Mouse and Lily's nineteen years, perhaps a couple years younger despite the fact that he seemed very tall, even squatting as he was, with silvery blond hair and blue eyes that looked leached of color and skin unblemished as a babe's. Very pretty, but he looked capable as well, the type of boy who lived his days in the fields even if his pale skin made a lie of that idea, and there was a sharp intelligence in his eyes that made Mouse wary.

Neither of them moved, simply staring at one another, until Mouse regained his senses and fumbled for the wax tablet he used sometimes to communicate with people who didn't know sign. But the strange boy caught Mouse's wrist and shook his head, then smiled brightly.

It was like basking in sunlight. Mouse smiled back without meaning to, unconsciously leaning closer to the boy.

Next to him, Mouse felt Lily stir, no doubt roused by his fumbling. He looked at her in time to read her lips as she spoke: "Who are you?" She always made sure to enunciate and speak without haste so that he could read her lips properly. He still remembered her voice, high and light, lilting with her western mountain accent.

The boy shrugged, letting go of Mouse's arm. "A traveler." Despite the fact that he wore no clothes? Right. They had a reason for being naked: sleeping, and lovemaking prior to that. The boy... traveling was no time to be without clothes, especially in the forest at night.

Mouse caught Lily's eye and signed: _Claim sanctuary?_ It seemed likely that someone arrived in the dead of night would need the temple's protection. Pan was the god—or goddess, depending on their whim—of all things that grew, so Pan's temples were always in the middle of sparsely populated areas and barely a step above sleeping in the wild.

A temple was a temple, though, and they'd had people claim sanctuary before. Not naked ones in near-winter temperatures, but Mouse supposed there was a first time for everything.

Lily asked, and the boy shrugged again. "I won't be here long." He spoke as Lily did, slowly, enunciating his words carefully. Mouse wondered what his voice sounded like. High or low? Rough or tender? Breathy? Nasal? "May I join you? The night air is cold."

Who was he? Mouse's brows furrowed and he reached out to touch the boy's face. He looked so ethereal. The boy's eyes closed as Mouse's fingers traced from his temple, down his cheek, rubbing across his lower lip and then under his chin. The look on his face was ecstasy, pure as a mountain river.

Lily must've said yes while Mouse was busy touching, because the boy crawled under the blankets between them as soon as Mouse's hand fell away.

He and Lily slept on reed mats on the ground, as all who enjoyed life in Pan's temples did, and used blankets against the autumn chill. It was good that this quilt was large, as the boy stretched out on his back between them was almost inhumanly tall: at least a head taller than Mouse, who was by no means small; it made the boy two, maybe three heads taller than Lily.

The moonlight made Lily's lips look luscious as she leaned over the boy and asked his name. Mouse thought he might have trouble recognizing it, but the name was a word he knew well: Pan.

Mouse sat up halfway, eyes going wide. Lily looked away from the boy and Mouse met her eyes. He broke the gaze and looked down at the boy, raising his eyebrows in inquiry. Was Pan truly his name?

Pan, the boy, laughed. It was something the god was often depicted doing, in texts, in the statue hidden in the darkness to the far left.

A touch of fingers on the shell of Mouse's intact ear drove coherent thoughts away for long moments, uncalloused fingertips dipping behind it to rub where ear and neck met gently, dismissing from his mind everything that wasn't sensation. Only when Pan drew his hand away did Mouse open his eyes—when had he shut them?--and try to resume reasoning.

But thinking was difficult when Lily was kissing Pan, the smooth line of her back highlighted by the moonlight, Pan's lanky hand cupping the curve as both of them moved, tiny arches and wiggles and the way Lily's fingers tightened on his shoulder...

Were they to be ravished by a god? Or to ravish a god? Or was this simply a dream, a fantasy Mouse hadn't even realized he had? If he were dreaming, Mouse was fairly sure he'd still be able to hear; it was rare for him to be deaf in his dreams.

Lily broke the kiss, or Pan did, both of them clearly breathing hard, and both of them looking straight at Mouse in a way that made his cock throb. He'd been hard from the first touch, but their gazes were like lightning; this was, was... making logic and reasoning difficult.

Lily cradled her hands around Mouse's face, drawing him nearer to her, kissing him daintily. This was their game: be as gentle as possible until they couldn't. Soft kisses, closed-mouthed, each one making Mouse lean closer, closer, desperate for more. She leaned closer as well, one hand sliding down to his waist to make his body follow. The brief flashes of her eyes were—he needed more.

Mouse broke first, cupping her neck and biting her lip, asking permission that she readily gave, opening her mouth and letting his tongue slide in. The heat of her mouth was wonderful, not to mention the texture and slight vibration that meant she was humming, and her fingers tangling in his hair, demanding, driving him onward.

Unfamiliar fingers traced his spine; Pan's, of course, but his touch was strange compared to Lily's. Not as sure, though Pan's fingers did not falter at the burn scars, and the touch drew Mouse's attention, preventing him from getting too lost in Lily and her kisses. It wasn't only the two of them. This was Lily and Mouse _and_ their patron god.

Who must've said something that Mouse didn't catch, something that made Lily grin, and she pulled the blanket off of all of them and focused on Mouse. This time, instead of speaking, she signed: _Kiss him?_

Mouse only ever went for boys who were excessively pretty, preferences could be based on a single prior experience. Pan was very pretty, though, such a youthful face despite his size. And Lily wanted to watch, clearly, same as before. He licked his lips and pressed a kiss against Pan's lips.

It was like kissing a fire. Not painful, but hot, making Mouse's entire body shudder at the onslaught, and he knew he made a sound into the kiss too. He tried to gasp and Pan only took advantage. Not that Mouse minded, but he wasn't going to be able to breathe any time soon, was he? Pleasure warred with a vague sense of panic in his mind, though whether it was from the fire or the breathlessness he couldn't say.

Pan's hand slipped from Mouse's shoulders to his chest, fingers finding one nipple and then the other, making Mouse shiver happily, and then Lily's hands were there as well, guiding Pan's to rake his fingernails over Mouse's right side while Lily did the other. He shuddered this time, breathing hard through his nose as Pan's teeth scraped Mouse's tongue and it felt like Pan laughed into the kiss.

Mouse's mind chose that moment to remind him that Pan was as close to a trickster god as the Suntran pantheon had. It frightened him less than it should've, though there was that little worry, that bit of doubt that maybe he shouldn't welcome a strange traveller into his bed.

Reason didn't have long to assert itself, though; Lily showed Pan how to cup his palm over the head of Mouse's cock, rubbing slowly. It was strangely slick, not that Mouse was complaining, but he wasn't going to last very long like this, especially Lily taking his hand and pressing it between her legs and—he couldn't keep kissing. Too much. He broke away, panting heavily, shivering all over, pressing two fingers inside of Lily. Pleasuring her was something he could do with his attention ninety percent elsewhere, if only because she liked him to read her verse as he fingered or fucked her.

No verse anywhere in sight, so Mouse was free to look at Lily as she gripped his arm, leaning over it. Her breath felt almost fever-hot against his skin, her dark hair nearly invisible against Mouse's equally dark skin. She was beautiful, and as usual, drove all unease from his mind.

Pan, meanwhile, continued his hand job. A momentary glance revealed an expression like a cat who'd caught the—

Mouse.

Oh, ha ha, he thought, not entirely coherently, looking away from Pan. Pleasure always made him shaky, made him shy with strangers, and this time wasn't any different. There were the scars, too, but Pan didn't seem to mind those. Mouse leaned back, shaking his head, though Pan's insanely long arms just followed and Lily pushed him to the ground.

The dirt—he was only halfway on the mats, now—was cool, making him gasp, and then she was atop him, not with him inside of her but not far off either. Strong thighs, he always liked strong thighs, and Pan's hand cupping his balls was so, so nice, and—logically he knew he wouldn't die of this, but it was more overwhelming than any sex he'd had before.

But still he didn't come, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes closed. Self-control was his forte. Usually.

Lily stilled atop him, and he felt her fingers on his face. How he knew it was her, he couldn't specify, but he did. She raised her eyebrows and looked toward Pan.

Oh. _Oh_.

Mouse nodded, trying to catch his breath, something made easier by the way Lily rocked up into a standing position. The night air was cool after her warmth, but he didn't let it bother him. Instead he caught Pan's hand and pushed it away, leaning up and pinning it against the ground as the both of them leaned over him.

With a glance, Mouse confirmed that Lily was, indeed, asking Pan what he wanted.

Pan's answering grin was lewd in the best of ways. "Both of you. Choose your arrangement."

Arrangement. Mouse smiled without meaning to, feeling his cheeks color as he did. Lily touched the back of Mouse's neck; he caught her gaze. "Apart or together?" she asked, clearly meaning the question for Mouse.

Given their vastly different heights, the likelihood of finding a position that accommodated all three of them at the same time was pretty low. _Apart_ , Mouse signed. _With participation._

"Of course," Lily said, and laughed. It looked more like a giggle, but the part Mouse was paying attention to was the curve of her lips. Her eyes flickered to Pan's face, then back Mouse. She signed, _First, you or me?_

Mouse pointed at himself, and Pan clearly understood the significance of the motion because he sat up and pressed his lips against Mouse. Thereafter he slowly pushed Mouse back against the mats, crawling atop him to straddle his hips the same way Lily had.

Was Pan's knowledge of their desires intuitive, or was he a keen observer? The sharp intelligence in his eyes was only visible for a moment before he leaned down and his bangs hid his eyes from the moonlight, and Mouse decided that it was probably the latter. Gods weren't omnipotent, or they would still be living safely among people.

Pan's fingers were long, his hand larger than Mouse's, so it was a little disconcerting to see exactly how far those fingers stretched in relation to the size of Mouse's chest. It was disconcerting to feel someone new touching where the burns had been, too. The other time had been before.

Mouse did like the contrast, though. Pan's ghostly skin against Mouse's brown, and then the paler streaks of his scars that faded to dots, like pond gravel. He touched Pan's hand and smiled, looking up at him as he did.

Pan didn't kiss Mouse. Instead he hovered, no doubt looking down at Mouse, though his face was cast in shadow. His hands rubbed up Mouse's sides, then back down again, fingernails making Mouse's mouth fall open as his back arched. Pain wasn't what Mouse liked, not precisely, it was more the intensity of sensation that he drew pleasure from. Lily said it was because he wasn't as sensitive after the fire, but Mouse--

Teeth closed around Mouse's nipple, not on the nipple itself but the skin around it, and he was drawn sharply into reality, where his fingers were gripping Pan's leg and Pan's teeth were vivid and glorious and amazing. He gasped for air in short, helpless breaths, mouth forming words that he couldn't hear: pleas, the same words that were all he could think.

Lily's fingers pressed over his mouth and pulled his head to the side so that she could bite his intact ear, his neck, and finally his other nipple. The hand over the mouth was silent indication that the priest would complain tomorrow, but he'd never been able to moderate sex-sounds. No sound or too much sound were his modes.

And a god, their patron god, was straddling Mouse's lap and rocking back against Mouse's cock and biting, sucking, ah, ah, Mouse's body began to tense. At this rate he was going to--

All at once Lily pulled her face away and pulled Pan away too, and Mouse was left gasping for breath around Lily's hand and arching, squirming like a fish out of water. He'd been so close, so very close, and Pan's eyes looked so wicked, trickster, he was a trickster; he was going to drive Mouse mad.

Pan said something that Mouse wasn't coherent enough to read, Lily said something behind her free hand, and Mouse whimpered protest.

Loudly, apparently, because Lily's hand pressed harder over his mouth and she shook her head. He wasn't aware enough to think what the head shake meant, other than that he needed to calm down.

That was the last thing he wanted to do, though. Mouse could hardly make his hands obey, and touching his chest proved that there were teeth marks on both sides, but he clumsily signed _Please?_ even so, trusting to Lily to translate. She did so with a giggle. "Please, with a question mark."

"Looked sloppy to me." Pan's eyes glittered with amusement, smile looking rather more pleased than sardonic.

"It was." Lily looked down at Mouse again, and there was amusement in her dark eyes too. She flexed her hand, still pressed over his mouth, albeit loosely now. "Under control now?"

Mouse thought he was, but he wanted to be able to just let go. He looked to the side, reaching for the piece of an old shirt that they balled up and used as a gag. Lily followed his gaze and laughed, short and quick, with a nod.

Their ritual was to give kisses before the gag went on, and they did. Mouse and Lily, Mouse and Pan. Slow kisses, sensual kisses, proceeding to ever-rougher ones, until they were taking turns biting his lips and he knew he was making helpless sounds again, whether or not he could hear them he could still feel the vibrations of his own throat, and wiggling beneath Pan in hopes of getting more than this teasing.

Only then did they both pull away, and Mouse was surprised to see that Pan was the one who held up the ball of fabric, but opened up for it just the same. Pan was gentle in pushing it into Mouse's mouth, and pressed a tender kiss against Mouse's cheeks and forehead once he was properly gagged.

Lily looked only too happy to show Pan the other places that Mouse liked to be touched, licked, and bitten. His scars hampered things in some areas—mostly on his right side, where he'd landed after falling, unconscious, through the floor—but Lily showed him with soft words and motions exactly how to please and tease Mouse.

They started at Mouse's shoulders, touching, rubbing, licking the places their fingers weren't. Scraping teeth, too, and then outright biting that made Mouse gasp for air and arch up against Pan, though Pan simply put one hand on Mouse's stomach and pressed his hips to the mats. The touch was as good as grinding, that denial, and made Mouse shudder with pleasure.

Their breath was as nice as the bites, hot on damp skin as they moved to his neck, to the insides of his elbows. He did as he had before, gasping and squirming and shuddering and making sounds that were silent to him.

If their mission was to do it to every sensitive area he had, Mouse was going to go insane. He could do lengthy lovemaking, but he liked it fast usually and this was torture.

_Please_ , he signed, more clumsy than last time but not by much.

Pan spoke, but Mouse couldn't read his lips very well. Something about which... or maybe what... no, he couldn't do it. It was okay, Lily signed for Mouse: _Who prepares him?_

Asking if Mouse wanted to do it. He did, but he didn't want to deny Lily the experience either. _Together,_ he replied, hands shaking a little. Still, he felt less distant by the second, less lost, more here in the moment.

Lily grinned and gave Mouse a quick kiss on the cheek before retrieving the jar of ointment that they used the times when Mouse wanted that type of pleasure. She nuzzled his face again when she returned, squatting and then kneeling as she opened the jar. It was made of thick glass, the ointment inside thick and dull blue from one of the flowers that went into it.

One hand cupped around Mouse's, she dipped his fingers in the ointment and Pan moved up, kneeling almost with his knees at Mouse's underarms, but he was easier to reach there. He couldn't kiss Mouse, but from where Mouse was sitting--laying--the view was magnificent. His cock was thick, heavy, proportional but still larger than Mouse had seen before.

That wasn't the good part, though. Pan was... he was absolutely _defined_ in a way Mouse had rarely seen before. He wasn't built like a lumberjack, but each of his muscles was defined, and he found himself tracing the V of Pan's hips with his clean hand, fingers and then palm, feeling the hardness beneath that soft, soft skin.

Pan looked down at him, smiling brightly, and without the calculation in his eyes he looked young once more. Eighteen, maybe, or less, such a boyish face on the body of a man. Mouse only happened to be looking at Pan's mouth, thin bottom lip and fuller top lip, when Pan spoke: "Enjoy?"

Dazed, Mouse just nodded, and Lily chose that moment to guide Mouse's hand to Pan's entrance. Automatically his other hand went back as well, cupping Pan's cheek, surprised to find it soft where the rest of him was so very hard.

As Mouse slid one finger inside, Pan's head went back and his mouth opened, and Mouse had the great joy of watching the ripple of his muscles growing taut course through him from hips upward. He pulled his finger out and the tenseness receded, then returned as he pressed inside again. Pan was so tight, so rigid; did he not do this often?

Asking was impossible, though, and anyway Lily had decided to straddle Mouse's hips and let her cunt rest directly on top of Mouse's cock. It had softened a bit, but the touch of her damp, heated skin made him hard once more.

Her hand joined Mouse's, cupping around the back of his and making it two fingers sliding into Pan instead of one.

Pan shuddered, hands shaking as they splayed, curled into fists, splayed, and rose to the back of his neck. Both hands cupped it, elbows jutting out, head leaning down, mouth still open, and Mouse would've exchanged a great deal to be able to hear the noises Pan made.

Mouse mostly controlled the movement of their fingers, beginning to curl, watching Pan's reactions to see if they might be able to draw more out of him. Lily pressed their fingers in deeper, twisting and rubbing, and Pan's entire body jerked, tense for a moment and then loose as he pressed back against their fingers. His hands flopped down, head going backward once more.

If this ever happened again, Mouse was going to make sure he was in a place where he could do more than lie here. It was fantastic, but he was so limited.

Lily chose that moment to begin rocking back and forth, grinding and then sitting back slightly, over and over, and Mouse reconsidered that thought: sometimes being limited was good. He knew it, he just needed to be reminded.

The pace of fingering Pan took on the same rhythm of Lily's grinding, speeding up a little, and Pan began to press back intently against their fingers, leaning over a little, steadying himself with the sycamore tree that made up one of their 'walls'. The tenseness was gone, for the most part, and it was a delight to watch all of Pan's little reactions. Twitches, shivers, fingers digging into the soft bark, head constantly moving: back, forward, shaking, nodding.

Mouse and Lily paused for a moment, rearranging their hands, applying ointment, and both adding a second finger. Maybe too much at once for someone who'd been so tight at first, but the smell of the ointment was heady and Pan pushed back eagerly, even as he tensed up again.

Once Pan got used to the additional fingers, Lily sped everything up. The fingering, the rocking on Mouse's cock--which he was trying so hard to not pay attention to, even as he whimpered unceasingly into the gag, for fear of his hand faltering and stopping the gorgeous reactions that Pan made.

All at once, Lily pulled their hands out of Pan and stood up, slicking ointment over Mouse's cock, and Pan moved backward. It wasn't a graceful movement—squatting never was—but it was sexy even so, and the feeling of Pan touching Mouse's cock, lining it up, looking over his shoulder, was even better.

Despite the fingering, Pan sank down slowly onto Mouse's cock. His brows furrowed and his chest heaved but his cock was still hard, which was good because Mouse tended to get overwhelmed whenever his cock was inside anyone. If Pan wanted Mouse to do anything more than grip his hips and jerk up into him then he was so, so out of luck. Mouse did well to remember to breathe.

Pan seemed content to do all the work, though, rising up and sinking back down slowly at first, then faster as he saw that it made Mouse arch and make sounds that were probably rather interesting. Or arousing. Or both.

Ah, gods, Mouse didn't even know. Pan was tight and warm and so very alive, pleasure lending even more life to his soft features. A lovely flush in his cheeks, and he knew Mouse was watching because he leaned down and bit Mouse's lip and pulled his hair and bit the unscarred side of Mouse's neck.

Warmth, sharp sensation, tightness, motion, friction. Mouse's world reduced to pure sensation. Pan's insides clutching his cock, tensing up every so often to make Mouse's eyes roll back in his head and his hands splay, fingers tense, doing his best not to grab anything. The sharpness of his teeth, the motion of his body. Friction. The slap of his thighs against Mouse's sides, his backside against Mouse's legs. And the sensation, the near-constant sensation, of the vibrations in Mouse's throat as he made sounds, moaning and groaning, into the gag. He didn't even have the wherewithal to hope it was effective.

He let go, really let go, and this time when his pleasure peaked it roared through him like fire, like that first kiss, burning and destroying his senses for a few moments. There was nothing but the pleasure and the feeling of his cock pumping come into Pan; everything was black and Mouse had no body but he did have a body, because he felt Pan...

The world came back into focus suddenly: Pan grinding his hips down, triumph on his features, Lily standing over Mouse and then leaning backward impossibly far, until she was on her hands and feet, knees bent, but facing upward. It looked so awkward, but sexy spread out as she was, and even better when she maneuvered down Mouse's body and pushed herself onto Pan's cock. He couldn't see that part, but he could feel it, the way a shiver went up her and her hips jerked a little.

Mouse's breath left him and he wished very, very much that he hadn't just come. Even so, he reached up with unsteady hands and squeezed Lily's breasts, Mouse's cock slowly softening and slipping out of Pan as he moved to meet Lily's thrusts.

Pan's hands covered Mouse's for a moment, then he leaned down and nipped at Mouse's fingers, drawing a little shudder out of Mouse. Lily looked over her shoulder, smiling, and leaned down onto her elbows, to where her back was pressing against Mouse's chest. With one hand she reached up and pulled the gag out of Mouse's mouth.

Right on cue, Pan leaned down and kissed Mouse. After the dryness of the cloth, it felt odd, but nice, like water quenching him, that sloppy roll of the tongue, distracted and momentary teeth. It made Mouse smile as Pan broke away and began to fuck Lily in truth. Hard thrusts that rocked both Mouse and Lily; he wrapped one arm around her chest, right below her breasts, to hold her in place while he traced her lips with his other hand until she opened her mouth and sucked his fingers.

Lily liked to have things in her mouth. She also liked it when someone could keep up fucking her without pause, and Pan did that admirably, long past the point when Mouse would've come. He had self-control, but there were physical limits, physical reactions, that couldn't be stopped.

He could feel her breath, feel it get ragged and unsteady, her tongue and suction faltering, vibrations of her moans against his fingers. Mouse felt it when she came, too, that arch of her back and the way the sounds, the vibrations, ceased, followed by her hips bucking once, and again, and again, and finally a fourth time she stilled and Pan didn't stop fucking her. Not for a moment, the motion still transferring to Mouse, still rocking him as much as the thrusts rocked Lily.

Pan slowed and Lily shook her head, saying something around Mouse's fingers; Pan sped up again, though he was starting to look tired. He was rewarded for the continuation, though: she came again, less than a minute later, hips and legs jerking, a more intense reaction than last time.

And still Pan fucked her, his pace faltering a little--exhaustion, judging by his face, though he also looked very much like he was trying to hold back, trying to not--

Leaning over, burying his face against Lily's chest, Pan came. Mouse saw it in his body, the tensing and relaxing, and it would've been obvious by the way he stilled as he came, gasping for breath against Lily's chest and Mouse's arm, still wrapped around her.

He looked so dazed in the aftermath; Mouse slid out from under them carefully, helping Lily lay flat and helping Pan lay beside her.

The sight of her legs spread, of the white come leaking out of her swollen cunt, made Mouse itch to taste. But the look on her face said that anything else would be too much, so he just laid down on the other side of Pan, wrapping an arm over Pan's middle and smiling as Lily twined their fingers together atop her stomach.

In spite of everything, it was still the middle of the night, winter was nearly here, and they were all exhausted. Mouse began to shiver and pulled away to retrieve the blanket. He spread it over them and before he crawled under, caught Lily's eye. _Sanctuary?_

Lily laughed, and posed the question to Pan, who also laughed.

And nodded.

Not a god after all, Mouse thought. Unless that was what Pan-the-trickster wanted them to think. Either way, Mouse was cold, and the quilt was calling him.


End file.
